


Silent Promises {re-written}

by YellowSniper64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Mute Gabriel (Supernatural), Reunions, Sabriel - Freeform, Selectively Mute Character, Slow Burn, They're best friends, They're not brothers, maybe we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: The original version is dead and gone, just like-*ahem* anYWAY I'm re-writing/continuing AU fics from years ago to help cope with season 15Just your normal cliche High School AU of the Supernatural Boys, Nothing you haven’t seen before 10,000+ timesSide note- Lucifer and Michael are not brothers in this! Not even adopted! Just best friends, as a friend of mine introduced me to the ship as such.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-writing this nightmare and it's still all over the place because my mind is a mess so... if this shit is ever too confusing, feel free to leave me a comment for clarification :,) I don't proofread these so I know it's bad. Sorry in advance for any and all damage to the fourth wall.

The Novak/Shurley house was absolute chaos, but this was nothing new. It was pretty much expected to anyone who ever met the family. There was no real legal reason why half went by 'Shurley', and the other half went by 'Novak', though they were often just referred to as the Shurleys. The author will now try to explain this as best as possible;

There were Chuck and Becky Shurley, the parents. Only Lucifer was Chuck's biological son, but it was never brought up what happened to his bio-mom. The rest of the children were adopted to make up the big family they had now. From oldest to youngest, there was; Lucifer and Balthazar (in 12th grade), Gadreel and Castiel (in 11th), Anna (in 9th), Gabriel (in 8th), and Samandriel (in 5th, smol bean). There might've been more but the author doesn't plan to use them in the plot so their names don't really matter- well, they might, she doesn't really know what she's doing with the fic yet.

She's going to stop talking about herself in 3rd person now and carry on with the fic for y'all :)

It was the first day of school, everyone going into the grades listed above. All the kids, save for Lucifer and Balthazar, were eating some breakfast at the table that was thrown together rather last minute. Becky was trying to calm down a panicking Samandriel, still scared of 'first day's, while Chuck was reading the newspaper, accustomed to the ruckus of their home.

Balthazar didn't bother to make his presence known as he walked past the kitchen and out the front door without a word. Lucifer, on the other hand, loved having all eyes on him. He slid into the room on socks, beaming as he stole the cup of coffee from his father's hand before turning to face his siblings. He got glares for being way too hyper at such an hour but he went unphased.

"Who'd ready to return to hell?"

There was a chorus of groans in response.

"Now you're a senior, so it's like you're the _actual_ King of Hell now," Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking forward to sharing a school with you again."

"Aren't the middle and high school connected? You already did share a school, honey." Becky sighed as she started clearing plates from the kitchen table.

Lucifer just shrugged, going to steal a piece of toast from the second youngest, Gabriel. It earned him a glare which only made him laugh as he ruffled his younger brother's hair.

'I hate you' Gabriel signed, not putting up much of a fight.

Now, a quick explanation of that since we're still in the introduction chapter where things are still a little all over the place. Gabriel was a chosen mute, for reasons that'll be revealed later if you stick around. Can't be giving too much away in the first chapter now, can we? But anyway, the Shurley family (for the most part) had learned ASL for his sake, which he much appreciated, despite the fact most things he signed happened to be insults. He usually didn't mean them. _Usually_.

Now, before anyone starts asking, yes he does still go to public school and its normal classes because it's where the rest of his family goes, save for Samandriel who was in the elementary school. There was a handful of people in their school who did know ASL, but his usual method of communication was to writing answers on a small whiteboard provided by the school... or texting in class, but the teachers didn't need to know that. 

Back to Gabe hating Luci-

"N'aww, you love me." 

Gabriel tried to turn in his seat to hit his older brother but he was already at the other side of the room, looking happy with himself as he ate the toast. 

"How are you in such a good mood anyway?" Gadreel spoke up as he excused himself from the table, followed closely by Anna and a grumpy Gabriel. 

"Mikey and I are gonna rule the school together! It's gonna be great-" Lucifer grinning, going to grab his backpack from the organized line near the front door- it wouldn't stay that organized, but Becky liked to try anyway. "Oh, and I heard the Winchesters are back." He turned away and walked right out the door so he didn't see all eyes turn to Castiel. 

Said boy wanted the floor to swallow him up whole. 

You'll find out why later. Anyway, ~hop on over to the Winchesters a few miles away~

Sam was rather excited for school, much to Dean's annoyance. No, the excitement wasn't because Sam was supposedly the 'smart one' of the two (they both had their moments of smartness and stupidity), he was just glad to be settled. For the first time in a while that he and his brother didn't have to worry about moving for almost a year- he'd be able to finish one full year of school and have friends! For that year, anyway...

And for Sam, anyway, he was happy to go back to somewhere familiar; Sure, it had been about 2 years, but he remembered what the middle school was like- since he was in 6th grade then, and 8th grade now. It didn't seem too bad, the cafeteria food was edible, and there was a chance his old friends were there! He recalled the fact it was weird for people in this area to move, people were pretty settled. 

Dean, on the other hand, was nervous as hell to be going back. As the readers can probably guess by now, it had something to do with Castiel and the fact that something happened between them. Now, _what was the thing_ , you may be wondering. The author wasn't lying, you'll find out if she ever writes more :) but you'll get a little bit of insight now.

Dean and Castiel had been on good terms with each other, in a relationship even, up until about Dean's last day there, where they knew they were supposed to say goodbye. Saying they were on good terms until _that day_ wasn't to mean they argued, as that may have been more favorable. Because then they would've at least talked to each other. High school AU or not, we know Dean and his habit of running away from his problems, so come his last day there... he had hidden. There was no goodbye, and Dean thought he could just run away from that guilt but here they were, back again. 

He ignored Sam's stares- of course, his little brother knew what had happened and what he was like, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to slap some common sense into Dean at times. 

Another thing you may be wondering- where's John? Well- gone, I suppose. He had some shady job doing things here and there, he never explained it to his sons, but he's rarely around the house. He still managed to get the money to pay the bills for the boys to stay in safely. Sam used to ask when they'd get to see him again, but he was probably safer with just Dean by his side- but since the elder brother still worshiped their father, Sam wouldn't admit to thinking like that. 

Anyway, we're getting a bit too heavy with it being the first chapter. Let's meet our last main(?) character, shall we?

Michael was home alone, only because his mother had taken his little brother, Adam, to his elementary school while his father was at work. Why was the only one in this story with a normal family? The world may never know. 

He looked through his bookbag one last time to make sure he had everything before zipping it up and swinging it over one shoulder as his phone started to ding like crazy. He rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was as he stepped outside. It should be first known that it was Lucifer who made his own contact and Michael just never changed it. 

**Satan <3**  
_Mikeyyyyy  
Are you readyyyy :0   
Hell is awaiting our orders   
Im almost at our spot :)   
You better hurry ur ass up before i flame u <3_

Michael chuckled to himself before quickly typing back his responses, which the author will show with Lucifer's contact name him.

**Mikey Mouse**  
_Be there in 2 min  
No need to flame me   
i know i'm already hot ;p _

**Satan <3**  
_Not hotter than me tho cuz then we couldnt be friends_

**Mikey Mouse**  
_Sure  
See ya soon :)_

**Satan <3**  
_Hell awaits usss~_

Michael smiled but didn't respond, only putting his phone in his pocket as he walked the rest of the way to their 'spot'. It was under a tree they used to climb together, back when they were smaller and lived simpler lives. It was coincidentally where they had their first playdate, after meeting in first grade. We can reminisce about that later when we get past the prologue though, okay? 

Lucifer spotted him and visibly brightened, a grin spreading across his face. "Mikey!" He called out, striding over to meet him halfway. "There you are- about time! I'll be needing my co-ruler if we're gonna take over the school this year." 

Michael rolled his eyes but fell in step with his friend as they simply turned to walk in the direction of the school. "Right, sure."

Lucifer paused in place to give Michael a look of offense. "Awe, Mikey, you're not really leaving me to take over by myself, are you?"

"Nah, someone's gotta babysit you. Can't get rid of me that easily." 

"Wouldn't dream of it, hun." Lucifer was beaming, unaware of the faint blush on the other's face at the playful pet name. "So, would you or I be the queen?"

"We could be kings together, why follow gender norms?"

"Ah yes, the kings of hell, ready to take on school together. Fitting." 

Michael chuckled, shaking his head with an amused smile. "Perhaps. We should get going though, _your majesty_."

"We shall then, _your highness_." Lucifer practically giggled, offering out a hand to Michael with a bow. The other took his hand without hesitation, intertwining their fingers, and practically dragged Lucifer down the path to school.

They walked like that, hand in hand, discussing the past summer and upcoming year rather mindlessly with smiles. It still came as a surprise to pretty much anyone else who saw them that they weren't actually together, but that would involve a lot of 'feelings talk' that neither was up for. 

But this is fanfiction so things would work themselves out eventually :)   
Maybe... time shall tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking to school and homeroom following Gabe's pov (kinda, it's still in 3rd person view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up teachers, okay? Okay. The random keyboard-smash-esque names are just that- random.

Castiel was left to walk to school with Gabriel- Gadreel had offered to drive them, as he was driving Anna anyway, but they'd turned the offer down in favor of walking.

Castiel had taken to Gabriel since he'd been adopted a year prior, and acted as quite the protective older brother; Of course, he'd defend his family's honor any time it was needed but he was closest with Gabriel. They were the oddballs, the 'Novak's in the Shurley family. It has been the Castiel's last name from birth and, while he felt rather at home with the Shurleys, he'd politely asked to be able to keep his last name (while at the young age of 8, when he was adopted) and Chuck found no reason to say no. Gabriel had just asked to take it because he clung to his older brother so much- though he'd become more independent over the last year.

It was a weird family, they were well aware of what people said about them, but they were quite proud of their reputation.

The two siblings now walked to school, a different path from Lucifer and Michael. They conversed in ASL, Castiel trying his best (and failing) to avoid the topic that their eldest brother had brought up; _The Winchesters were back_. Gabriel knew the stories because, well, he happened to be a good listener (sometimes) whenever Cas started spiraling after one thing or another triggered some memory of Dean. It was quite amusing to watch in all honesty, how quickly the mood of the rant would vary from moment to moment.

But the author is getting sidetracked, isn't she? She just wanted to give a bit of background before continuing :)

'Will you be okay?' Gabriel signed, huffing as he had to walk faster to keep up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just another year. I don't have to talk to him." Castiel spoke and signed at the same time, as it found it was good practice and it gave him something to do with his hands. "He won't stay for long anyway, he never does."

'Isn't there two?'

"Ah- yeah. _They_ won't stay long. Sam may be in your grade, I don't recall much about him."

'I think I heard C-h-a-r-l-i-e mention him' Gabriel signed out his friend's name, rather looking forward to seeing his redheaded friend. 'Only heard good things from her'

"Yeah, he's the one with common sense," Castiel grumbled, more to himself than anything. They'd been walking for a while at this point, about ten minutes. The school was in view at this point and would only be a few more minutes to walk to. "Just text me or Luci if you need anything, as always."

Lucifer happened to be the other sibling Gabriel was closest to, they'd even come together to do pranks occasionally. The cleanup process made those occasions rare, though. Luci had also been the only one to know ASL beforehand, making him more fluent. He somehow just seemed to know everything, perhaps on the account that he was Satan. That was his excuse for most things, and it was quite clear that both the school and Chuck had given up on getting mad over his antics.

'Will do' Gabriel signed before pulling out one of the many lollipops from his backpack side pocket, unwrapping it, and plopping it into his mouth with a contented hum and a smile. His brother rolled his eyes, appalled by how someone could have so much sugar, and still not get sick of it.

The younger of the two busied himself with his phone, trying to find out if Charlie would be in any of the same classes with him. The elder just walked in silence, feeling a rising sense of dread the closer he got to the building often referred to as 'hell'. The author isn't creative enough to come up with an actual name for the school so it shall continue to be referred to as _Hell_. It was Lucifer's domain now anyway. **(lmao 666 words then)**

Castiel didn't hate Dean. That was the _problem_. He knew he probably should, he had done quite the dickish thing, and he'd probably try to avoid him now... But Cas was more realistic between the two; it would be nearly impossible to avoid each other entirely for a few weeks, let alone a year- not that he knew the Winchesters would be staying a whole year. He just hated that the harder you tried _not_ to think of something, the more it plagues your mind... _stupid intrusive thoughts._

Castiel shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, reaching out to push open the school's front doors as he and his brother arrived. He bid Gabriel a good day before disappearing down the halls of the high school classes- middle school classes were in the opposite direction, where the younger Novak walked towards.

We're going to follow Gabriel for this chapter, alright? Alright.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders to adjust his backpack straps, only occasionally glancing up from his phone to make sure he didn't run into anyway and that he didn't miss the entrance to his classroom. He was glad to find that he shared homeroom, as well as a few other classes, with Charlie and Kevin, his best friends. He'd heard back from them both in their group chat- Garth hadn't responded yet, but Kevin said that they'd already compared schedules and they'd have to wait until later periods to meet up.

Periods? Blocks? Classes? What the hell are they called? 

Anyway.

Charlie and Kevin were already conversing animatedly at the back of the class when Gabriel walked in, and they waved him over upon noticing him. He walked to the back to join them, unnoticed for the most part. He waved in greetings, plopping down in an empty desk to let them wrap up their conversation. 

"Anyways- hey Gabe!" Charlie greeted with a grin. 

'How do you have so much energy?' He signed back, unamused.

"I had coffee-"

"Which is usually a big _no_ for you, Charles." Kevin interrupted with a sigh. "Can't believe this is our last year of middle school. I mean, I guess that doesn't mean much since we'd just be going to the other side of the school but still."

'We're getting old,' Gabriel joked. 'And I have a question.'

"Shoot." Charlie hummed, earning herself finger guns from the mute before he continued.

'Do you know a S-a-m?' He spelled out the name. 

The other two exchanged glances before the female answered, "I mean, yeah, it's a common name. But are you talking about the Sam we told you about?" A nod. "Oh, so Sam Winchester. Yeah, he was pretty chill." She, along with Kevin, went back and forth with correcting each other on things they recalled about him. Gabriel watched them in amusement before going to interrupt them in himself;

'Lucifer says he's back.' He used the sign for 'devil' instead of spelling out his brother's name but it got the point across. 

"No way!" Charlie squealed. "He'd be in our grade!"

"Unless he got held back, considering all the moves- but still, we've gotta find him!" Kevin said brightly. He'd never been as close with Sam as Charlie had been, but they'd still been good friends. 

The room was beginning to fill up with students, which were shushed by the teacher as it got too rowdy. The shushing made the trio's eyes dart to the front of the room, where they spotted a new kid by the front desk, a mop of messy brown hair hiding his eyes as he tried to address the teacher rather shyly. The teacher, Ms. Flemm, had turned her attention to him and nodded every so often with a kind smile. Eventually, she offered out a hand for him to shake in an official welcome to the class, which he took before being waved off to find an open seat. He'd be spared the embarrassment of being introduced in front of the whole class.

The new kid turned to face the class in search of an open desk- there were several since not everyone was there yet- and that's when Gabriel got a good first look at him. He was about average height for their grade, no taller than Gabe himself, but he had a rather babyish face. He had referred to gripping the straps of his bookbag since he didn't know what else to do with his hands; he seemed rather awkward. He had a nervous smile as hazel eyes surveyed the room, as his earlier excitement had dissipated into nerves. He wore a simple fit of a graphic t-shirt and jeans. He was overall cute, Gabe decided. 

"Oh my Chuck," Charlie muttered from beside him, her gaze similarly on the new kid. She followed it up by calling out, "Sam!" 

The new kid- Sam apparently- looked over, confused. It took only a second for him to recognize the redhead, then Kevin as well, as confusion shifted into a mixture of relief and joy. "Charlie, Kev, hey!" He made his way over, unaware of the Novak's gaze trained on him even still. 

Gabriel sat back in his chair, pulling a lollipop out of his bag to unwrap and plop in his mouth, watching Sam curiously. He'd heard some things about his older brother, but this one was a mystery to him. He hadn't heard anything bad about him, and he rather trusted his friends' judgment, so... obviously, communication barrier, but getting to know the younger Winchester may not be a bad idea. Even if things go to shit regarding. the _older_ Winchester- but that would have to be next chapter since the author does want to get some sleep tonight. 

Gabriel stayed as silent as always as reunions played out before him, eventually averting his gaze to not freak Sam out with his staring. His head shot up upon hearing his name, spoken by Charlie. 

"Oh, and this is Gabe- well, Gabriel. He lives with the Shurley's but he's basically Cas' shadow so he's a Novak," she joked, earning herself a playful glare for the shadow comment. Gabriel gave a two-finger salute as the new kid turned to face him. 

"Oh, and he doesn't talk," Charlie added. "Figured that's important to know."

Sam and Gabriel were now staring each other down, some Destiel level shit. Not looking away, Gabe signed, 'he's cute'. Sam furrowed his brows in confusion, but Charlie happily translated, causing him to break the eye contact as the tips of his ears went pink in embarrassment. Gabriel simply looked pleased with himself, rolling the stick of his lollipop between his fingers. 

Charlie made sure to add Sam to their group chat (after stealing his phone to text herself) so they wouldn't get in trouble for talking. He took the seat in front of her, body twisting to face them. "I can't believe I got homeroom with you," he muttered to the pair he already knew as the teacher started attendance. 

"I'd bet, with this luck, Dean's got class with Castiel too!" Charlie said back in a hushed voice. Gabriel snickered off to the right of her, Kevin trying to muffle himself from doing the same to her left. They all knew the stories from one person or another. 

They paused talking amongst themselves to call "Here!" when their name was called for attendance- or in Gabriel's case, simply raise his hand. He still made his occasional input in their conversation that Charlie would translate, usually comments that somehow still retained their sarcasm through ASL. And yes, Kevin had learned to understand him too, but he was just sat further away.

After the quartet collectively ignored the morning announcements and brief talk about the upcoming year from their teacher, the bell rung to dismiss them off to their first official class. Gabriel made a mental note to text Sam later, getting his contact from the group chat. 

He had to see if he was a worthy target for pranks, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, hiya! Ash here :) I'm still sorta just establishing characters at this point so sorry it's not all that entertaining xD I've got the whole ending planned out and it's very frustrating because I have to get to that point but I really hope ya like it :,D


End file.
